


Trickster Liar Pretty Thing

by suzume_tori



Series: Teen Wolf (In Asgard) [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Manip, Photomanip, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzume_tori/pseuds/suzume_tori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saucery asked, on tumblr, for a manip of Stiles-as-Loki. This isn't the best, but I decided to go ahead and post it anyway. Nothing contained in this is mine -- I just threw a bunch of images into photoshop and kinda painted 'em together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trickster Liar Pretty Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saucery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/gifts).




End file.
